Blizzard
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is in love. She's in love and has to tell him. Will she let a little snow get in her way? MODERN! COMPLETE!
1. In the Storm

Lizzie: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. CAN I COME OVER?

Will: OF COURSE. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DRIVE IN THE STORM?

Lizzie: I'LL BE FINE. SEE YOU IN A FEW.

She jumped from her chair and to the coat rack in her apartment. Pulling on a blue peat coat and gray scarf, she slipped on some shoes. As soon as she was suited up she flew out the door, down the stairs, and to her car.

"_I love you. I don't care anymore. I don't want to care about you or any of this. It'd be simpler. With your family, status, and everything in between we're a horrible match."_

_SMACK. _

_His shocked face was more than she could stand. What did he expect?_

With a cringe of guilt, Lizzie got in her car and started it up. Thoughts about Fitzwilliam Darcy flew through her head. She felt so guilty about everything she had said and done throughout the year… she couldn't just call. She had things to say and they had to be said face to face. Elizabeth didn't hate him… she… she loved him. She loved him so much it ached. Keeping it bottled up was killing her.

She was almost to Will's house when the snow started to come down so hard she couldn't see. Visibility couldn't have been more than two feet. She started to slow down, afraid that the ice would pack and her car could slide. The moment her foot tapped the brakes a truck sped down the road causing her to slip off the road in panic.

Everything was white.

"_She's just shy! She loves him so much," her voice cracked, "and you botched it. It wasn't you fucking place, Darcy!"_

"_I was convinced Charlie's attachment was misinformed. How was I supposed to know-"_

"_You weren't! If you just stayed back they wouldn't be miserable!"_

Jane. Instantly, she went to grab her cell phone but found it dead by her feet. She couldn't fathom getting out but she knew it wasn't safe to stay. Being cold was one thing but choking on smog didn't sound very appealing in comparison. About a hundred feet away was a house… if she could walk straight until then she would be okay.

Gradually she cracked her door open. Cold air burned her lungs and snow stung her eyes. She made her way forward slowly and surely until she felt the slight incline of a driveway and gravel beneath her feet. She trudged up the steep slope and regretted her choice of shoes. Wearing sneakers in a snowstorm was about as effective as bring a knife to a gun fight. Hope lit up in her chest as she saw specks of gray in a wall of white. A house. But not just any house… Will's home. Pemberley.

"_From the second we met I knew I could never be convinced you were even decent!"_

"_I'm sorry you find my affections repulsive Miss. Bennet," he spat venomously as he turned to the door. _

_Gripping the handle forcefully he said bitterly "Good night.."_

"_Fine! You jerk!"_

_And with that final sentiment the exchange was over. Name calling is for those who have nothing intelligent left to say._

She made her way up to the door and pounded. At this point Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could feel her limbs. She was miserable. Looking down at her uncovered fingers she found they weren't freezing, just numb. All of that added up to the extreme joy she felt when the door opened up to reveal a very handsome, very shocked Will Darcy.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it? I plan on having three chapters sooo… if you're interested let me know :) Digital cookies to all reviewers!

PS- Sorry for grammar, spelling, and all that other jazz. I'm fifteen and, contrary to popular belief, not very good with conventions. Haha. Thanks again for reading. :D


	2. In the House

"Oh my God, Lizzie! What the hell happened?"

Elizabeths teeth refused to stop chattering. After a couple tries she wasn't so sure she could form enough words to answer him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her inside. Lizzie simply let him, for at the moment, she held an uncanny resemblance to an icicle. Darcy quickly shut the door.

"You're freezing! D o you need to go to the hospital? Shit, how do feel?"

"C-c-c-cold, went-t-t off the r-r-r-road." Lizzie managed to sputter in between her harsh breathes.

Her fingers were stinging now. Good sign… right? She began rubbing her arms to circulate the blood.

Darcy stared at her. She walked from the road. Her snow covered body was shaking. Lizzie could have died. HIS LIZZIE COULD HAVE DIED. He reached out to grab onto and warm her. Wills eyes widened mid motion as he stopped.

_Will_, he reminded himself, _she's not yours to hold._

Lizzie was having none of that. She may be freezing but the warmth was practically radiating off his body. She teetered forward and into his chest. Though shocked, he swiftly wrapped her into an embrace. His hands made their path up and down her back in a comforting motion.

He slowly pulled back, looked at her flushed face and said ,"Let's get you some warm clothes. Ok?"

Lizzy gave a shaking nod. He turned to go get some when he felt his hand go cold. Looking down he saw a long, spidery, beautiful and freezing hand holding his. He was hesitant to grip on at first but then held fast to her fingers. She may look delicate and certain parts of her were, but for the most part Elizabeth Bennet was tough.

"Will, we need to talk."

His stomach clenched. With a nervous laugh and strained smile he tugged her through the house.

"What we _need_ to do is get you in some dry clothes."

Lizzie nodded and waited at the door as he went into what she presumed to be his room. She heard some rustling and when he came back there were a pair of sweatpants and a Harvard hoodie in his hands. With a smile he extended the warm offering. After leading her to the bathroom to change, Will went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. If it were anyone else he'd just brew some coffee but… Lizzie didn't like coffee. She liked hot cocoa with milk and five mini marshmallows exactly, no more no less.

He turned with a hesitant smile when he heard soft steps coming into the kitchen. The light grey sweats pooled around her feet and the red sweatshirt was a few inches off from hitting her knees. Her tasseled hair and flushed face was an image he would never forget. Elizabeth Bennet wearing his clothes ranked high on the top ten best moments of his life. She was adorable.

"Hey… feeling better? Well not better, perhaps, but… warmer- are you feeling warmer? I made you this! That is if you want it… I mean I.."

Lizzie smiled at his stuttering and nodded in the affirmative. He picked up the mug fir her. She gladly accepted after taking a few moments to wrestle with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

After receiving her drink she had no problem with informing Will of a certain problem.

"You," she said with a vague gesture, "Are _waaaay_ too tall."

He gave a low chuckle that was almost comforting but, she was still nervous. Thinking about all she had to say to him had her nerves in a jumble.

"You said you wanted to talk right."

Elizabeth gave a sharp nod that made Will's chest ache. She seemed upset, really upset. Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks flushed, and she was biting her lower lip in a most distracting way.

"Will…"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

A/N: Heeeeeey. Sorry it took so long. School, cross country, and all that jazz. So, one more chapter left. I hope you like it so far. : ) Thanks for reading!

PS- REVIEW IT! I hate getting less reviews each chapter I post. It makes me quite sad. :(


	3. In the Heart

_**A/N: I feel the need to warn you all. This chapter is chalk fulla feelings and is almost so sappy it's sickeningly sweet.  
Don't say I didn't warn ya'.**_

Will stared in shock. Did she just say what he thought she said? At the moment he didn't quite trust his hearing. Realistically speaking, this shouldn't have been happening. The woman of his dreams, the first woman to reject him he may add, just claimed she loved him. He had almost convinced himself it was a dream. Almost. Then he heard the unsure voice of a decidedly real Elizabeth Bennet.

"I mean… you're kinda, sorta, basically always on my mind…"

His eyes were unwavering. She set down her drink and laced her fingers together.

"I understand if you know.. if you," she choked a little on the next bit," hate me. After all I said about you and how I acted, God, I'd hate me too."

Darcy tried to get a word in. To tell her how much he adored her, how he could never hate her. What to say though? I didn't seem right to just blurt out the words 'I LOVE YOU' like the answer to quiz bowl question. Then he thought back a few words they had exchanged about a year ago.

"Lizzy… do you remember when you said that you weren't the jealous type?"

The confusion was evident on her face. "Not especially," she said incredulously," Can you always remember your small talk so well?"

Meaningfully he said, "I remember all the conversations we've had."

And he did. Speaking to her was one of the few things that could make him smile. Arguing made her eyes light up and face flush with determination. She posed a challenge he could never win but could spend years teasingly debate with. He wanted to cherish and protect her so much. Not many people could evoke that response in him.

When she didn't reply he leaned forward. "You said 'What's mine is mine. End of story.' That's me too, Elizabeth. I could never quite convince myself that you weren't mine. I just ... resigned myself to the fact you didn't want me."

Lizzie felt horrible. A slight chill hit the bottom of her stomach. She wrung her hands together, embarrassed. Tears pricked at her eyes. _Do not cry. If you cry, I swear- _chanted her mind.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he whispered hoarsely as he reached for her, "I'm sorry. I can't stand it when you cry."

She shook her head in protest to his apology but wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe I said all those things to you. They aren't even true. You're... you're so.. so..."

"Lizzie," he admonished her ,"You can hurt me, disrespect me, while making me feel like a total and complete ass. But I still love you for it. "

Surprise diffused over her face. After it all, after everything she said and did, he loved her? He went on to press a small kiss to her forehead. He mouth made a small 'o' as he pulled her closer to him. They sat down on the couch just spending a few moments lost together.

Wiping her face, Lizzie smiled up at the man before her. Softly she confided in Will," I never thought another person could mean so much in my life."

There was a hesitant pause before an equally soft reply came.

"I never wanted to be your whole life- just your favorite part."

FIN.

A/N: …. DONE. Bam. Boom. Bazinga.  
Yeah, so that's it folks!  
Hey, if you have been reading this and not yet reviewed… it's the last chappie. Gimme some pity? Reviews make my day. Hearing other people enjoyed something I created is… it's a great feeling.  
Thanks for all the loyal readers!


End file.
